The Angel
by Sybil Rowan
Summary: Short piece on why Instructor H designed Sandrock like an angel.


Title: The Angel

Author: Sybil Rowan

Pairing(s)/Characters: None/ Instructor H

Rating: K

Summary: Short piece on why Instructor H designed Sandrock like an angel.

Warnings: Takes place right after the pacifist Heero Yuy's assassination, fifteen years before the show. I made up the scientists' last names. I picked them each with some deliberation.

Author's Notes: This is NOT like my other stories in the least, but I still think it's fun. This is the third one in this little series. By the way, people have commented about the names I've selected. Groeteschele comes from the movie Fail Safe, Jiro comes from Kurosawa's movie Ran, Hafez was an Egyptian singer, and Solzhenitsyn was a famous Russian author.

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is owned by Bandai Sunrise Entertainment.

Beta Reader: My husband, WingedPanther73!

Date Written:July 19, 2009 (4:36pm)

Word Count: 905

"I knew this was coming! You know what this means?" Groeteschele raged to all of us Gundam engineers.

"Of course," I answered Professor Groeteschele. He paced in font of the large screen that fed us news from the space colonies. His face was red, sweaty, and furious. I was angry too, but I didn't show my emotions like Groeteschele. To me it was unseemly, but I understood the heartache under the rage.

"To go as far as to assassinate a man of peace like Yuy? It's insane!" he persisted. I didn't want to believe it either.

"This will cause chaos between all the space colonies. Within hours we'll no longer be able to travel freely." Doctor Solzhenitsyn was always the practical one of our group; the other five of us were really dreamers. We may be scientists, but we're all idealistic to a fault. That's why I think Doctor Jiro's madness and vanity infected us so easily.

"I know. That's why we act now. Project Meteor... just like we discussed. From now on we loose our last names and ourselves among our native space colonies. We will build our separate Gundams and send them out when the time is right. Secrecy is of the essence," Doctor Jiro, now Doctor J, said while he stood up from his chair.

"Ya'll know what you're doing so this is where I'll drop out of the picture." Howard waved his hand in the air. "You're all crazy for doing this, but you know where I'll be. If any of the pilots you choose need a safe place and some repairs..."

"Thank you so much, Howard. I'll let my future pilot candidate know about your offer. You'll know the person is mine if the Grim Reaper knocks on your door." Professor G, once known as Groeteschele, flashed Howard one of those crafty, lopsided smiles.

I personally wouldn't send my future pilot candidate to Howard, he'd be a wanted man by the Alliance before the sunset. He had helped us steal the base design for the Talgeese and now he was about to disappear with a group of scrap collectors, Sweepers, that sailed the Atlantic ocean.

"Hafez? No, pardon me... Instructor H."

I looked over to Doctor J. He handed me a disk that I slipped in my lab coat. "Your design?"

"Yes, you said you were curious about the flight portion of my design. This one I have for you is a real savage with a Buster Cannon that can take out a colony. You may want to incorporate it in your design."

"Not with Sandrock. I will load it at my lab and take a look at it, but the automation is already programmed for my design. The design I have in mind will have armor that's too heavy to support your flight design. Besides, I don't want colonies taken out, just the Organization of the Zodiac." Doctor J gave me a toothy smile at my explanation.

"Agreed, but with all that armor, it'll be too slow," Professor G pointed out.

"Yes, but the pilot needs protection."

"Choose someone expendable." I hated that smug look on Professor G's face.

"That won't be my choice. I'm going to pick someone who believes in this cause and has the heart to fight. Don't deceive yourself, my friend, this won't be quick or easy. Battle lines may get blurred and shifted. Pick someone smart and skilled, Professor G."

"That's a long time from now. Let's just get our Gundams built. By the way, Hafez, isn't Winners going to give you trouble?"

"No, Professor G, because I've convinced him I'm working on a Gundam for self-defense. I hated lying to the man, but he doesn't understand that aggressively eliminating OZ will lead to safer space colonies. I'm on good terms with the man now. I'll make sure that remains until Project Meteor starts."

"I do have to say, I like the irony of your design," Professor G said as all five of us left the small, isolated safe house close to Lake Victoria. I smiled at him when we got outside. I enjoyed the grassy odor around me, knowing I wouldn't be to earth again for at least the next fifteen years.

"It's not ironic really. Angels are for protection and they deliver divine messages. They're also used to execute punishment on those who would incur God's wrath. That's why I chose the shape of an angel. They are lovely celestial creatures, but they can exact a horrible revenge."

End.


End file.
